Laughter in the night
by Leigh59
Summary: Mycroft goes to see John with some news. Spoilers for, Reichenbach  one bad word.


**All the rights belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. As the glorious people at the BBC for bringing them back to life.**

**Sherlock. Spoilers for, Reichenbach **

He stood by the open door and watched for a few minutes as John Watson packed some books into a box stopping only to rub his hand through his hair.

The only sound breaking the silence of the room is a painful sigh coming from John as he seals the box shut.

He cleared his throat making his presents known to John it also gave John the time needed to regain his composure before turning to greet his visitor.

"John, you're looking well." Mycroft tells him as he enters the flat closing the door softly.

"Good afternoon Mycroft." John replies. "Here let me clear a place for you to sit I'm in the middle of packing to move out. I have a line on a small affordable flat."

"I see." Mycroft walked over to the mantel and touched the skull sitting there in all its glory. "It's not necessary you know, you can stay here."

"As much as I would love to stay I just can afford the rent on my own. In fact I never paid any rent to him at all. He never asked me to pitch in."

"It doesn't surprise me in the least." Mycroft told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you not right now."

"Did you come for some specific reason Mycroft? I know that you are a busy man and that your time is valuable and limited."

"Actually I cleared my afternoon I wanted to talk to you and invite you to dine."

John looks around the sitting room and sees all that he has left to do but a break would be welcome.

"Did you know that there were only three people in the world that he held in any regard, you might even say he loved them in his own sort of way."

John shook his head no. "He never gave me that impression."

"Yes of course he hid his feeling well. As for the three people there was me, mummy and you, John Watson M.D." Mycroft says softly.

"I think you are mistaken, at least on my part." John tells him with a frown.

"No I'm quite sure I'm right on this one. Do you know why he took you in as fast as he did?"

"No idea. I just assumed he needed a flat mate at first but then after a while I stopped wondering."

"It was besides mummy and me, you were not fazed with his intellect after your first meeting. You accepted him as he was a brilliant man who rubbed everyone he came in contact with the wrong way. You on the other hand were nonplused after getting over the shock from you initial introduction. And you weren't afraid to call him a horse's arse one minute and then toss him his coat and tell him that he was paying for dinner the next minute."

"He could be insufferable at times."

"Yes I know he always could be even as a child."

"As for you leaving you don't have to he left this flat in fact this building to you in his will, as well as a monthly allowance. All of the bills for the flat will be taking care of as well."

John shook his head to clear it. " I was under the impression that this building belongs to Mrs. Hudson."

"Not at all it belonged to him."

"But he said that Mrs. Hudson let him live here because, well for the sake of manners he got her out of a bad marriage"

"Yes I had forgotten about that it's true Mrs. Hudson's husband is a terrible person and in time he will pay for his crimes, lucky for us Florida still as the death penalty. I don't know any of the details other than he talked to the family solicitors. She lives her rent free and gets paid to run the building. She has no idea that Sherlock owned it we would like to keep it that way John."

"Yes of course I understand completely. But why to me? Surely it should go to you"

"As I said John you were his friend. His one true friend you wanted nothing from him. Nothing at all. I believe it was his was of saying thank you."

"Even now he is an insufferable ass. But in a good way, he was my friend and I miss him. I will be forever grateful for his friendship and for making me realize the truth about my leg."

"He lied you know that last time he talked to you."

"Yes I know, but he had to try. To save me and his family."

Nodding his head slowly in understanding. "Shall we go I have made reservation not far from here."

Mycroft sends the car on ahead telling the driver that he wants to walk for a little while after dropping John off by the front door

Cane in hand he walks at a steady pace, stopping only once coming to a small break between two building he stops to adjust his coat collar. He looks neither left or right but whispers softly into the night air.

"It's done he knows now that he needs to know."

"I thank you brother, I am once again in your debt." Is the whispered reply.

"As always Sherlock, be well." Are his parting words as he walks quickly away with the sound of soft laughter following him in the darkness


End file.
